


Sucking Me Dry - Art

by wtb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad fanart, Classical References, Fanart, Gen, Guest Stars, Look Ma No Hands, Scissors and glue, Titians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/pseuds/wtb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the mystery author of this SnK fic!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218674 OMG I never saw Attack on Titians but your fic gave me FEELS and I can't draw mango so I photomannip'd I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Me Dry - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucking Me Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218674) by [rosepyramid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid). 



[](http://i-draw-stuff.com/fandomismo/badbang.jpg)

Click to emBIGgen plz! (This is a Titian joke.)


End file.
